1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to fall prevention. More particularly, such embodiments relate to excavation site fall protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, falls make up over one-third of all construction fatalities. Over 250,000 non-fatal injuries from falls occurred in 2007 alone. The Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) specifies that an employer must utilize a fall protection system whenever an employee may fall 1.8 m (6 ft) or more from any surface. Additionally, at an edge of an excavation, well, pit, shaft, hole, or the like, that is 1.8 m or more in depth and is not readily visible, employees must be protected from falls by guardrail systems, fences, barricades, or covers as appropriate. A stairway or ladder must be provided at all personnel points of access used with fall protection systems for an excavation, and the points of access must have a gate or be offset so that a person cannot walk directly into the excavation. When portable ladders are used for access to an upper landing surface, the ladder side rails must extend at least 0.9 m (3 ft) above the upper landing surface to which the ladder is used to gain access.
Conventional excavation access ladder systems often lack a gate or a way for ladders to extend above the upper landing surface. In addition, such access ladder systems are often unwieldy or site specific, i.e., not adaptable to varying excavation sites.
There is a need, therefore, for a ladder access system that meets current safety standards, is easily movable, and/or is easily attachable to excavation site fixtures or structures.